


Close calls

by trash-and-loving-it (HaleyProtega282)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Sneaking Around, Teenchesters, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wee!chesters, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform, no betas we die like mne, trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyProtega282/pseuds/trash-and-loving-it
Summary: John comes home early...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Close calls

“Dean! Dean, wake the hell up, man!”

“Mmm, just five more minutes”, Dean mutters into the pillow, ignoring the nuisance.

“Dean, Dad’s home!”

Well that’s one way to get instantly alert. Before he can muster a coherent thought, Dean’s jumping out of the bed as if on a spring. He fumbles to get his boxers on but apparently his limbs aren’t quite catching up with his brain, and in one final fuck-you to coordination, land him in an undignified heap on the floor.

He stills, panicked, trying to ignore his racing heartbeat to hear any footsteps, or doors opening, or ungodly yelling, before he realizes the only sounds in the room are his own sped up breathing, and Sam’s muffled laughter. _Wait_ … He looks up to see Sam giving up on holding his hand over his mouth and straight up rolling on the bed laughing. “You little bitch.”, Dean says in his Not Amused voice.

“Couldn’t – resist –“, Sam manages between giggles.

“Oh yeah? Resist this.” And with a smirk he’s pouncing back on the bed to pay him back.

***

“Shit, Dean, wake up, he’s back!”

With a sense of _déjà vu_ , Dean wishes his brother would get more creative with his pranks. “Fool me once, Sammy”, he grumbles and turns over. Except that totally is the sound of the Impala’s engine rolling up the driveway, and hello, he’s jumping out of his skin like he got electrocuted. He watches Sam hastily pick up discarded clothes, hide the lube, and straighten turned over furniture ( _oops_ ), but then the house door is being unlocked and it’s like someone pushed the pause button on him. He can’t walk through the hall to his room now without being seen.

Luckily, that big brain of Sam’s notices Dean is frozen like a dear in the headlights, and starts ushering him towards the closet. Before he can blink, he’s plunged into darkness, left to absurdly ponder how ironic it is that Sam dragged him out of the metaphorical closet only to push him into a real one.

Sam sprays some air freshener around in an attempt to mask the smell of sex in the room and throws himself on the bed a mere millisecond before the door to his room opens.

“You still asleep, boy?” The reprimand in his father’s voice is hardly a surprise.

“It’s Saturday”, Sam tries with a yawn.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t run. Jesus, I’m gone a few days and you get lazy.”

Sam feels he got plenty of exercise last night, thank you very much, but holds his tongue for obvious reasons.

“And where’s your brother?”

“How should I know? He went out yesterday.” The lie flows smoothly.

“Huh. Must have gotten lucky.”, John comments absently. “Well, I’m gonna go wash the sulphur out of my hair, and you better be doing push ups by the time I’m back.”

Sam begrudgingly makes himself mutter a “yessir” and lets out a sigh of relief when the door closes.

A moment later, Dean’s peering out of the closet with a conspiratorial smirk. “Will you look at that? We got lucky, and then we got lucky”, he whispers jokingly, but despite getting away with it, he’d rather avoid this particular type of wake-up call in the future. Stress makes you age faster, or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your reading!   
> Feel free to comment and all that jazz, or HMU on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/haley-protega  
> xoxo


End file.
